1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of making N-(N'-methylenepyrrolidonyl)-2-substituted anilines which are intermediates in making useful herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,301 and 3,907,544 disclose related herbicidal compounds; however, these compounds are made by a different process. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved process for making intermediates in the synthesis of herbicidally active compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,910 and 3,956,313 describes a condensation reaction of N-methylolpyrrolidone with alcohols and thioalcohols, respectively, in the presence of an acid catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,671 discloses a similar reaction at elevated temperatures.